Admiral Nyota Uhura
Admiral Nyota Uhura is a refined, elegant lady of Terran African ancestry, who is one of the most respected and recognized officers in all of Starfleet. She is the Director of Starfleet Intelligence, second most senior officer at Starfleet Command, which means that she is answerable only to the President and the Federation Council. Uhura has one daughter, Lieutenant Paa Uhura (Paa means "Panther" in ancient Swahili.) Uhura was born in Johannesburg, United States of Africa, on December 28, 2240. She attended Starfleet Academy when she was just 17, and graduated with honors, fourth in her class, with the rank of lieutenant j.g. Uhura was immediately retained to teach Communications, languages, and anthropology at the Academy, and worked at Starfleet Command as a translator for the first few years of her career. Then in 2264, she served on the ''USS Enterprise ''[http://memory-gamma.wikia.com/wiki/USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701) NCC - 1701], the Federation's Flagship, under command of Captain James Tiberius Kirk; indeed, Kirk had to pull strings to get Uhura assigned as his Communications Chief. Uhura served at her post for the next 27 years, on the Enterprise ''1701 and 1701-A, until the "A" was decommissioned years later, and put into a museum orbiting Earth in 2291. Unwilling to retire, Commander Uhura returned to a professorship at Starfleet Academy, teaching Languages and Communications. She was at this post barely two weeks, when we was approached by Starfleet Intelligence, to serve as an expert in decryption, communications, and traffic analysis. When the Director retired 9 years later, in 2299, Uhura was his only choice to replace him, in a recommendation to the President; Captain and later, Admiral Uhura has remained at this esteemed post in Starfleet Command ever since. In 2340, the Starship ''Enterprise-C, and Admiral Leonard McCoy, discovered some alien medical equipment on a dead world orbiting a burned-out Red Giant. Uhura was suffering from advanced stages of Antarian encephalitis, and McCoy cloned her a new, youthful body, then transferred her consciousness (or soul) into it. Thus, Nyota Uhura is technically one of the youngest senior admirals serving at Starfleet Command. The admiral has dyed her hair gray and had a few cosmetic "crows feet" put into her face with a dermal regenerator, so as not to arouse suspicion. If anyone is foolish enough to physically confront the admiral, however, they are in for a swinging shock: she can handle herself quite expertly, and Uhura is a blackbelt in several martial arts. Among the many officers who currently work for Uhura (or have worked for her in the past) are: Commander Elias Vaughn, Commander Benjamin Sisko, Lt. Cmdr. Data, Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Dr. Julian Bashir, and Dr. Jaryd Harker. Last Unicorn Games Character Sheet and Game Statistics: Personnel File: SC107652 Security Clearance to View: Level 10 (Omega) Name: Uhura, Nyota (AKA “The Lady,” “The Black Queen” Rank: Admiral (4 Pips) Position: Director, Starfleet Intelligence Assignment: Starfleet Intelligence, Starfleet Command, Earth Personal Race: Human Gender: female Age: 132 (in 2371) (although she is living in a new, cloned body which is 45 years old.) Attributes Fitness 2 Coordination 3 Intellect 4 Presence 5 Empathy +2 Willpower +2 Psi 0 Skills Administration (Starship) 4 (5) (Starfleet Intelligence) (6) Artistic Expression (Harp) 2 (6) (Vulcan Lyre) (4) (Singing) (8) Command (Starship) 4 (5) Computer (Research) 4 (7) (Hacking) 7 Security Clearance (99) (No, that’s NOT a “typo”!) Culture (Human) 2 (3) (Ancient African) (7) (Andorian) (3) (Vulcan) (3) (Klingon) (3) (Romulan) (3) (Cardassian) (3) Diplomacy (Negotiation) 4 (6) Energy Weapon (Phaser) 3 (5) First Aid (Wound/Combat Trauma) 1(2) Gaming (3D Chess) 2 (4) History (Human) 2 (3) (Federation) (3) Instruction (Teaching) 2 (3) Language Swahili 3 French 2 Federation Standard 4 Gorn 1 tlhIngan Hol 2 Orion 1 Romulan 2 Life Sciences (Exobiology) 1 (2) Material Engineering (Mechanical Engineering) 1 (3) (Personal Equipment) (4) (Structural/Spaceframe) (2) Personal Equipment (Environmental Suit) 1 (2) (Tricorder) (4) (Espionage) (4) Physical Sciences (Mathematics) 1(3) (Physics) (3) Planetary Sciences (Meteorology) 1(2) Planetside Survival (Tropical) 2 (3) (Urban) (3) Propulsion Engineering (Warp Drive) 1 (3) Psychology (Human) 2 (4) (Klingon) (3) Security (Security Procedures) 2 (4) Shipboard Systems (Communications) 2(7) (Flight Control) (3) (Sensors) (5) (Transporters) (4) Space Sciences (Astrogation) 2 (4) (Astronomy) (4) (Astrophysics) (4) Starship Tactics (Federation Naval Tactics) 4 (6) Streetwise (Carousing) 2 (3) Systems Engineering (Communications Systems) 2 (8) (Computer Systems) (9) (Damage Control) (5) (EPS Systems) (3) Unarmed Combat (Starfleet Martial Arts) 2 (4) World Knowledge (Earth) 3 (4) (Vulcan) (4) (Qo’noS) (4) (Romulus) (4) (Cardassia) (4) Traits Alertness; Commendations (Several); Famous Incidents (Several); Promotion (Admiral); Sexy; Zero Gee Trained Other Statistics Courage: 25 Renown: 100 Aggression: 2 Discipline: 10 Initiative: 15 Openness: 30 Skill: 55 Resistance: 2 Notes: Nyota Uhura is the most senior admiral in Starfleet, next to the Fleet Admiral, and certainly the most respected. The Lady answers directly to the President of the UFP and the Federation Council; she is a legend in Starfleet, one of the most recognized names and faces in the Galaxy. Uhura began her career as the Communications Chief to Captain James T. Kirk on the original Enterprise 1701. After the second Starship Enterprise 1701-A was decommissioned, Uhura took a leave of absence before beginning a career as a teaching professor at Starfleet Academy. She was there barely two weeks before she was approached by Cmdr. Lawrence Katz, then Asst. Director of Starfleet Intelligence, and recruited as an espionage agent. Uhura began as a communications and traffic analysis expert, before switching to field operative two years later. Since then, Uhura rose quickly through the ranks, due to her years of experience, friendliness, and renown. When Katz retired as Director 9 years later, Uhura was asked to take his place, and she’s been Director of Starfleet Intelligence ever since. This character is converted from the statistics given in the FASA Star Trek III Sourcebook Update and (as rank of Commander) represents the character immediately prior to the events of the movie Star Trek II, the Wrath of Khan. The character’s age has been corrected to conform to the official Paramount timeline as given in The Star Trek Encyclopedia. *Psychology skill is a new skill, separate from the Medical Sciences skill. ''Submitted by Owen E. Oulton, Updated to 24th Century by Lawrence Jeffrey Cohen '' Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet Intelligence Category:Last Unicorn Games